fanfickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kroniki Toa
Mroczne Kroniki (The dark chronicles) Part 1 Do dzisiaj pamiętam, jak to się stało i mogłem temu zapobiec, lecz nie udało mi się ona była za silna i musiałem uciec. Przetrwałem, ale ile mnie to kosztowało. Nie tylko mnie, ale też wszystkich na tym świecie rządzonym przez tą..tą...wiedźmę, która zawładnęła tym na czym nam najbardziej zależało. Tylko niewielka grupka przeciwstawiła się jej, ale większość z nas poległa. Ah przez tą wiedźmę straciłem moja przyjaciółkę nie nie, nie zginęła ale została "ciekawym eksponatem archiwów". Zamiast planować napad na Koloseum stworzyliśmy plan, plan dzięki któremu udało nam się przejąć większość "rzeczy" na której jej najbardziej zależało. Gdy przybyli nowi Toa, Toa Mata tak chyba tak oni się nazywali. Myśleliśmy że pokonają ta zdrajczynię. Lecz gdy przybyli opowiedziała im bajeczkę że aby na świecie zapanował pokój trzeba wybić do co do jednego każdego Makute i Mrocznego Łowcę. Wszystko było dobrze przed napadem na Duchy z Nynrach , wtedy jeszcze byłem po ich stronie. Ale gdy się o tym dowiedziałem chciałem odejść i wtedy pierwszy raz się z nią zmieżyłem. -A więc, chcesz odejść tak?- powiedziała Tuyet -Tak- warknełem -Nie chcesz panować nad całym światem? Dowodzić armią Toa?- -Nie. To co chcę, to odrobina spokoju na tym świecie- Odwróciłem się i odszedłem. Ale to co wydarzyło się później, było bardzo dziwne. Poczułem mrowienie a później uderzenie ciepła a następnie nagła zmiana na uderzenie zimna. To ona użyła swojego Kamienia Nui aby mnie osłabić. Upadłem a ona podeszła do mnie i powiedziała. -I co? Lesovikku. Czujesz się słabszy?- zapytała z ironią. -Nie, to co czuję to gniew i zawiść. To jeszcze nie koniec- i uderzyłem w nią mini cyklonem. Dało mi to czas na ucieczkę. Wskoczyłem do najbliższego kanału Protodermis. Dotarłem do swojego domu w Le-Metru ale przy nim czekały już Vahki. Uciekłem, tam gdzie nigdy by mnie nie szukali. Do stacji kontroli szybów, w których po drodze pokonałem parę Pełzaczy Kablowych. Po paru dniach spędzonych w stacji wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Nie, jak to wcześniej normalnie chodziłem sobie po mieście, teraz w ukryciu po kryjomu przechadzałem się w cieniu domów. Wszędzie wisiały tabliczki z napisem. Toa Lesovikk Poszukiwany za zdradę Imperium Toa i Mata Nui Właśnie za zdradę Mata Nui. Do dzisiaj zastanawiam się czemu Wielki Duch nie zareagował gdy ta.... wiedźma przejmowała władzę. Czemu nie wysłał kogoś aby ją pokonał albo spróbował odebrać jej Kamień Nui. Jeżeli wtedy nie zareagował to teraz już nic nie może zrobić. Ale gdy przybyli Toa Mata jeden z nich był inny. Pohatu tak on się nazywał. Pierwszy odkrył to co się święci. Teraz działa na dwa fronty. Pomaga Tuyet w powiększaniu obszarów Imperium, a nam przekazuje informacje dotyczące Artefaktów. Przeciągną także na naszą stronę kronikarza o imieniu Kodan i Matoranina Akhmou. Teraz naszym najważniejszym zadaniem jest skraść Tuyet Kanohi Vahi, wielką maskę czasu. Przed podróżą spotkałem się z Pohatu w jego domu a pod koniec powiedział. -Tylko uważaj na siebie. I nie próbuj zginąć bo cię zabiję. Ok?- powiedział Toa skał -Postaram się. A jeśli zginę?- -To cię jeszcze raz zabiję- powiedział Z tą świadomością wyruszyłem na południe w poszukiwaniu Kanohi. W myślach przypominałem sobię rozmowę z Pohatu. -Bomonga i Kulaus będą na Muakach Ta-Matroanin będzie szedł przed nimi z wózkiem prowadzonym przez Ussala- -Ok a ja mam im ją zabrać- -Tak- Wylądowałem i schowałem się za drzewami wtedy nagle wylądował dziwny Toa Pomyślałem aby wtedy uderzyć ale wtem Bomonga odezwał się. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Bomonga. - Mów w twarz mojej Sejsmicznej Włóczni! - Mój ponury przyjaciel chciał powiedzieć - zaczął Toa Lodu, - że nie oczekiwaliśmy gości, nawet tak nieuprzejmych jak ty. Niespodzianki nas drażnią, a gdy jesteśmy rozdrażnieni, to zwykle ktoś obrywa w twarz. - Opuścić broń - rozkazał Toa Światła. - Jestem Takanuva. Przybywam w interesach Imperium. - Jestem Toa Kualus - powiedział uzbrojony na biało Toa. - A mój gburowaty przyjaciel to Bomonga. Jaki jest twój interes, Takanuvo? - Nie ufam mu - odezwał się Jaller. Kodan prowadzi zapiski wszystkich Toa w tym wszechświecie, a ja nigdy nie spotkałem się z tym imieniem. Takanuva wystrzelił lekki promień światła, wytrącając Jallerowi broń z ręki. Ussal Pewku cofnęła się, przestraszona. - Jeśli będę chciał poznać twoją opinię, to się zapytam, Matoranie - powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak tutejszy Toa. Kualus wystrzelił podmuch Lodu ze swej Włóczni Zera Absolutnego, ale Takanuva spokojnie zniszczył go kolejnym strumieniem światła; Bomonga ruszył, by go zaatakować, ale Toa czasowo oślepił go światłem. - Jeśli już skończyliście - powiedział, - to wiedzcie, że Tuyet otrzymała wieści o zamiarze wykradzenia Maski Czasu. Zdecydowała, że dwóch Toa nie wystarczy, aby jej pilnować. Mówię o was, więc wysłała mnie, abym do was dołączył. - A jak właściwie mamy ci zaufać? - warknął Bomonga. - Słyszeliście kiedyś o... Takutanuvie?- Obaj Toa pokręcili głowami. Też zastanawiałem się nad tym ale domyśliłem się że Toa Światła blefuje. - Albo potężnym niedźwiedziu Graalok?- Znów kręcenie głowami nad tym też się zastanawiałem. - Więc podejrzewam, że nie znacie bestii z góry Ihu, ognistych węży z Przełomu Tren Krom, ani nawet - zniżył głos dla efektu - kreaturze zwanej Kohlii z Ga-Wahi. - Nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o żadnym z nich - powiedział Kualus. Takanuva uśmiechnął się, podniósł swą włócznię i wbił ją w ziemię naprzeciwko Toa. - Właśnie dlatego nigdy o nich nie słyszeliście, bracia... a skoro pokonałem i ich, spokojnie poradzę sobie z zagrożeniem Vahi. Bomonga i Kualus spojrzeli po sobie, potem Kualus potrząsnął głową. Dobrze, bracie, możesz iść z nami do Metru Nui, ale skoro jesteś tak potężny, czemu nie pójdziesz na przedzie? W ten sposób będziesz mógł spotkać zagrożenia z wyprzedzeniem. Właściwie, kto planuje nas okraść?- - Bardzo potężna i zła istota, zwana Brutaka - odparł Takanuva. Tym razem, Toa poznali to imię- Bomonga nawet się uśmiechnął. - A więc znacie go? - zapytał Takanuva- - Chyba powinienem- powiedział Bomonga, unosząc włócznię i wbijając ją w ziemię tuż obok włóczni Takanuvy, - skoro osobiście go zabiłem- Ah Brutaka. Gdyby nie był tak głupi aby wynieść Kanohi Ignika i uciec z nią pewnie jeszcze by żył. Pamiętam tamten dzień przybyłem na Voya Nui aby ukryć Ignike ale było już za późno. Stanołem za drzewami aby lepiej widzieć ale gdy wyjrzałem usłyszałem tylko szczęk upadającego miecza Tytana. Było już po wszystkim. Po jego śmierci Toa zabrali jego Kanohi Olmak i zanieśli ją do Komnaty Masek w Koloseum. Żal mi go było ale cóż uczynić gdy ma sie mięśnie większe od mózgu. Ale przeszłość sie teraz nie liczyła spojrzałem na przód. - Ach, Brutaka - powiedział Bomonga. - Walczył dzielnie, ale kiedy walczył z Gaaki i Pouksem zaatakowałem go od tyłu i wykończyłem- - Niezbyt... fair - mruknął Takanuva- - Fair? - zapytał Bomonga. - Był wrogiem Imperium, próbował zapobiec naszej prawnej wyprawie na Voya Nui. Kogo obchodzi, dlaczego nie żyje, skoro nie żyje?- - Nasz przyjaciel, Takanuva, wydaje się dźwigać sumienie - powiedział Kualus. - To ciężkie brzemię w takim miejscu jak to. Byłbyś zdumiony wiedząc, ile biednych, martwych istot na poboczu ścieżki tak ciężkiej, że nie można jej przejść z takim ciężarem na plecach- - Odpuść sobie filozofię - warknął Takanuva. - Co z bronią i Maską Brutaki? Gdzie są? - Powinieneś wiedzieć - powiedział Bomonga, - jeśli naprawdę jesteś sługą Toa Tuyet, jak mówisz, że wszystkie trofea zostają zabrane w bezpieczne miejsce - do Koloseum Metru Nui. - Oczywiście, oczywiście - powiedział Takanuva. - Wiesz, przypominasz mi kogoś - powiedział Bomonga. - Toa Wody, jedna z drużyny Lhikana. Jak ona miała na imię? A, Toa Naho. Wybrała się z nami na Odinę, by oczyścić to gniazdo szczurów skalnych. Zaproponowała, że sama, bez względu na ryzyko, pójdzie po The Shadowed One. Zamiast tego pomogła mu uciec. On uciekł, ona nie. Tuyet oddała ją swojej przyjaciółce, Roodace, i cóż... Stała się interesującym eksponatem Archiwów- Takanuva wiedział, że powinien milczeć, ale nie mógł. - Czy wy myśleliście o tym, co Tuyet naprawdę robi? Zdradza innych Toa, Matoranie żyją w strachu przed własnymi obrońcami. Toa powinni być szanowani i podziwiani!- W tym momencie pomyślałem że zgadzam się z przybyszem. - Ależ jesteśmy szanowani - powiedział Kualus. - Każdy szanuje tego, kogo się obawia, i nie mogą zrobić nic, tylko podziwiać nas z dołu, podczas gdy my spoglądamy na nich z góry- Ruszyli, Bomonga zamachną się i.... dostał tornadem tak samo jak jego towarzysz a do przybysza zwróciłem się. - Nie jesteś jednym z nich - rzekłem- Dlatego wciąż żyjesz. Nie spraw, bym pożałował swej decyzji. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Takanuva. - Czego chcesz? - Czego ja chcę - rzekłem, - to trochę pokoju, ale nie będzie go, póki ta pokręcona wiedźma tu rządzi. Więc mam oko na rzeczy, których ona chce, jak ta Maska i zabieram jej. Dlatego, kiedy spojrzysz na listę wrogów Imperium, znajdziesz moje na samym szczycie - Toa Lesovikk- przedstawiłem się. Po tej rozmowie wyruszyliśmy do Po-Metru. Pod osłoną ciemności, Toa Takanuva i ja przemykaliśmy się przez Pole Rzeźb w Po-Metru. Prześlizgnęliśmy się z powrotem do Metru Nui przez podwodny szyb kilka godzin wcześniej. Znałem kilka, które zamknięto do naprawy, ale były wciąż na chodzie i, co najlepsze, niestrzeżone. - Dokąd idziemy? - szepnął Takanuva. - Koloseum jest w drugą stronę! Jeśli tam jest Maska Brutaki, to muszę tam iść- - Zgoda - powiedziałem - Ale jeśli chcesz wejść i wyjść żywy, zrobimy to po mojemu. A zaczynamy od Tronu Skał- Wskazałem przed siebie. Niezbyt daleko od nas naprawdę znajdował się potężny tron ze skały, na szczycie hałdy części po Rahkshi. Po-Matoranie z pochodniami otaczali go dookoła, a siedział na nim nie kto inny, tylko sam Toa Pohatu. - Umm, wybacz - powiedział Takanuva, - ale całkiem niedawno wpadłem na Tahu i Kopakę i... jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - Zaufaj mi -uśmiechnąłem się. Po kilku godzinach, Matoranie odeszli do domów. Kiedy Pohatu wstał z tronu, trzy razy potarłem stopą o pobliski kamień. Toa Skał przystanął, nasłuchując. Wówczas rzekł. - Lesovikk, całkiem postradałeś rozum. - Czasem to działa - powiedziałem, prowadząc Takanuvę do Pohatu. - To mój nowy kumpel, Takanuva. Chcemy wykupić pięciowidgetową wycieczkę po Koloseum, wliczając Komnatę Masek. - Momencik! - powiedział Takanuva. - Nie rozumiem nic z tych rzeczy. Tahu, Pohatu i reszta powinni czekać w uśpieniu, aż nie będą musieli obudzić Mata Nui. Ale Mata Nui nigdy nie zapadł w sen. Więc co tu się dzieje? - Dużo gada, nie? - Pohatu rzekł mnie i zachichotałem. - Dobra, rybeńko, pozwól, że opowiem ci historyjkę - powiedział Pohatu. - Toa Tuyet odkryła, że pochodzimy z Artakhi. Wysłała kilku Toa, aby nas znaleźli, ale ci nie przeżyli wycieczki. Wówczas odkryła pewne miejsce w Koloseum, o którym nikt nie wiedział. Miejsce, z którego mogła nadać fałszywy sygnał, który wystrzeliłby nasze kanistry. A chwilę potem już byliśmy tutaj. Opowiedziała nam bajeczkę. Jak Makuta i Mroczni Łowcy planowali przejąć władzę i że naszym obowiązkiem jako Toa jest powstrzymać ich... siłą. Dopiero wówczas świat miał być naprawdę bezpieczny. Wszyscy się pod tym podpisaliśmy, ale zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Przerodziły się w obawy, kiedy odkryłem, że Tuyet posłała oddział pod wodzą Toa Nidhiki by wybić Duchy z Nynrah. Tylko dlatego, że uważała, że mogą wystąpić przeciwko niej. Cztery tuziny Matoran zginęły. Wciąż mnie to boli. Wówczas skontaktowałem się z Lesovikkiem i zaczęliśmy współpracować. Oczywiście, Tuyet o niczym nie wie- - Jesteś prawdziwą skałą Ściany Historii - powiedziałem- Ale wkrótce sie rozjaśnie. Musimy naszykować nasze oddziały i przygotować się do najazdu- Pohatu wprowadził nas do swojej jaskini. Wówczas, używając swojej mocy, posłał lekki wstrząs przez Metru Nui. Nie dość silny, by coś uszkodzić, ale wystarczająco mocny, aby został zrozumiany przez niektórych. Zaczęli przenikać do tunelu kilka chwil potem. Nuju, Ahkmou, trzech Mrocznych Łowców: Guardian, Darkness i Primal, Toa Krakua i Po-Matoran, którego przedstawiłem jako Kodan. - To pożyteczne, mieć Kronikarza po swojej stronie - powiedziałem. - To nasz informator- - Więc jaki jest plan? - zapytał Takanuva. - Przekradamy się, kradniemy Maskę i spadamy?- - Dużo gada i mało myśli - rzekł Pohatu, znów wywołując muj śmiech. - Słuchaj, młody. Nie wiem, skąd jesteś ani dlaczego. Ale założę się, że Tuyet też nie wie, a to nam bardzo na rękę. Więc dziś wszyscy gramy w jednej drużynie. Ahkmou podniesie alarm o Makuta w mieście. Darkness zadba, aby żaden Łowca w okolicy, który wciąż trzyma się na nogach, nie miał problemów. Wszyscy na miejscu? - Jakim miejscu? - zapytał Takanuva. - Tuyet rządzi już zbyt długo - powiedział Pohatu, zdejmując protostalowy topór ze ściany. - Czas, żeby ją zdjąć- Mroczne Kroniki (The dark chronicles) Part 2 Wojna się zaczęła. Każdy Toa po naszej stronie przygotowywał swoją broń i pancerz na starcie z Toa tej..tej... wiedźmy. Ale było coś jeszcze musieliśmy zdobyć Mahiki aby przeniknąć do koloseum, i w tym celu pomógł nam nasz wierny myśliciel Matoranin Nuju. Przedyskutowaliśmy całą sytułację. - Wchodzisz i...- - I proszę Vakamę o wykucie maski-powiedział Nuju koncentrując się na zadaniu -Tylko nie zapomni o jakiej masce- -Mahiki. Maska iluzji-powiedział zdenerwowany -Tak. A jak coś by się stało zawsze będę przy tobie. Pamiętaj o tym i nie panikuj. Ok?- -Ooookkk- powiedział przypominając sobie co ma powiedzieć Idąc przez Metru-Nui zastanawiałem się nad tym jak pomóc temu nieszczęsnemu Takanuvie. Może wkradnę się do koloseum i wykradnę Olmak? Nie,nie. Gdyby mnie złapali było by nie tylko po mnie ale też po wszystkich. Takanuvie, Pohatu, Nuju i innych. Wyobrażałem sobie co może się stać. Najpierw pytania, potem groźby, następnie ból i upokorzenie a następnie śmierć z rąk Tuyet albo jej podwładnego i to przy wszystkich aby nie odważyli się jej sprzeciwić. Ale co ma być to będzie. Teraz muszę zdobyć Mahiki. Jeżeli to się uda to połowa sukcesu. Nagle przerwałem swoje rozmyślania bo dochodziliśmy już do domu Vakamy. Nuju wszedł. Słyszałem tylko szepty a gdy Nuju wyszedł okazało się że za nim wyszedł również Vakama. -Co ty robisz?! Zwariowałeś?! czy co?!- -Nie bój się. On chce nam pomóc- i podał mi już wykonaną Mahiki -Jak to?!-zdziwiłem się biorąc od Nuju Mahiki. -Wiedział że kiedyś grupie spiskowej się ona przyda- powiedział Nuju Po zdobyciu nowego sprzymierzeńca i maski, wróciliśmy do jaskini Pohatu gdzie czekali na nas już wszyscy nasi sprzymierzeńcy wliczając w to Matronan, Mrocznych Łowców i Rahi (najwięcej było Ussali) i Tahtorak któremu odpowiedzieliśmy na pytanie. Gdy to sobie przypominam nie mogę wytrzymać i zaczynam się śmiać. -Odpowiedzcie na pytanie!!!-warknoł - A jeśli pytanie nie jest pytaniem, to jak mogę na nie odpowiedzieć skoro nie nie udzieliłeś dokładnych informacji dotyczących twojego pytania. A pytanie dotyczyło?- -Myślisz ze jego też wprowadzisz w pole jak tego głąba Kreeke? On nie jest taki głupi- powiedział Pohatu -Nic z tego nie zrozumiałem, ale pytanie dotyczyło tego skąd się tu wziąłem- powiedział smok - A myślisz ze my wiemy?- odpowiedziałem z ironią -No... tak- -A więc powiem ci szczerze ze nie wiemy i to my teraz mamy pytanie . Pomożesz nam pokonać tą wiedźmę?- -Tuyet?- powiedział Tahtorak -Tak- -Jeżeli, o nią chodzi to pomogę- I tak zakończyła się nasza przygoda z Tahtorakiem. -Z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytał sie Pohatu -Pamiętasz historię z Tahtorakiem?- powiedziałem przez język żeby nie zacząć sie śmiać -Pamiętam- powiedział Pohatu także powstrzymując sie od śmiechu Pohatu podszedł do Tronu Skał i wygłosił z niego mowę. -Słuchajcie, wszyscy. Zebraliśmy się tutaj aby pokonać Tuyet i jej zdradzieckich Toa. A więc nie próbujcie zginąć albo wpaść w pułapkę. OK?- -OK- krzyknęli wszyscy razem. A więc wojna się zaczęła nie ma już odwrotu. Mroczne Kroniki (The dark chronicles) Part 3 A więc tak jak wcześniej już pisałem, wojna zaczęła się na dobre. Teraz gdy mamy już Mahiki możemy rozpocząć dywersję. W naszym planie chodzi o to aby podszyć się pod Tuyet uwolnić naszych Toa a ona sama wyrusza na południowe wyspy w celu ich podbicia. Raz jeszcze z Pohatu omawialiśmy plan. -Wchodzę, każę uwolnić naszych Toa, a gdyby się pytali skąd się tu wziąłem to przybyłem do Metru Nui ponieważ dostałem informacje o napadzie na Koloseum- -Tak. Tylko się nie zdradź-powiedział zdenerwowany Pohatu -Nie zdradzę się. Nie bój się o to- powiedziałem chichotając -Mam nadzieję- A tak więc wyruszyłem do Koloseum uprzednio uaktywniając Maskę. Gdy już ją włączyłem to zamiast swojego ciała widziałem ciało Tuyet. Aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Trochę dziwnie było byś swoim wrogiem, ale wiedziałem że to tylko iluzja ale i tak chciałem uderzyć w siebie gdy przechodziłem koło zbiorników z płynnym Protodermis w Ga-Metru. Na każdym kroku gdzie znajdowali się Matoranie albo Toa kłaniali mi się wydawało mi się to przyjemne ale gdy na nich patrzałem to widziałem strach i nienawiść w ich oczach. Przez to poczułem jeszcze większą chęć do jej zniszczenia. Gdy przybyłem do koloseum przed wrotami stały dwa Vahki. Obawiałem się trochę Vahki mnie złapią, ale przeszedłem obok nich nic się nie stało. Wszedłem do Koloseum. Wiele się tu zmieniło od tamtych czasów gdy Toa byli jeszcze dobrzy. Zamiast fresków na których widniała ręka Mata Nui podająca Kanohi jakiemuś Toa, teraz widniały sceny w których Tuyet stoi zwycięsko nad różnych rozmiarów Rahi lub Matoranie klęczą pod jej stopami okazując respekt dla jej Kamienia Nui. Wtem pojawił się jakiś Toa. -Moja pani. Czemu wruciła pani tak wcześnie do Metru Nui?- -Yyy- wtedy sobie przypomniałem rozmowę z Pohatu- wróciłam już, ponieważ, dostałam informacje o napadzie na Koloseum- -Tak? Nie wiedziałem o tym. Przygotować straże?- -Jak śmiesz mi rozkazywać?!- krzyknąłem tak aby wyglądało to jak krzyk Tuyet -Przepraszam nasza wielmożna cesarzowo- powiedział ze strachem w oczach- niech ukaże mnie pani swoim wielkim Kamieniem- -Jak śmiesz prosić o to?!- -Przepraszam moja pani- -A teraz idź i nie wracaj- powiedziałem Toa odszedł i nie wiem czy wziął dosłownie potraktował mój rozkaz. Ale teraz była ważniejsza sprawa do zrealizowania. Teraz, trzeba uwolnić naszych. Mroczne Kroniki (The dark chronicles) Part 4 Wszedłem do Komnaty Tuyet znajdował się tam nasz szpieg który wiedział dzięki czemu można uwolnić naszych przyjaciół. Zobaczyłem go w rogu Komnaty. Wyłączyłem maskę a on podszedł do mnie. -Witaj Lesovikku- powiedział Toa. Był to Toa powietrza uzbrojony w dwie Air Katany i maskę która składała się z połowy Mahiki i połowy Suletu. Jego przeszłość była nie znana dlatego nazwano go 111 ponieważ stał się 111 Toa w tym wszechświecie. -Witaj- Po tej krótkiej konwersacji zaprowadził mnie do małego pomieszczenia w komnacie Tuyet. -To tutaj- powiedział i wskazał na panel przed nami. Był on okrągły a na nim znajdowały się przyciski z numerami cel. Nacisnąłem wszystkie naraz i wtedy.....wtedy podłoga się otworzyła i spadliśmy do więzienia ale nie razem. Gdy się otrząsnąłem 111 siedział w swojej celi a koło mnie siedział Takanuva i Pohatu. Podeszłem do nich. -Co się stało?- -Złapali nas- powiedział Pohatu -Ale jak?- -Nie wiadomo- odezwał się Takanuva Wtedy weszła Tuyet. -I co? Wasz plan się nie powiódł- -Nie. Ale mamy zapasowy- powiedziałem -Tak? Jeśli wam się nie uda to sobie tutaj posiedzicie. Dość długo- Siedzieliśmy w tych celach przez jakieś parę dobrych dni. Aż tu nagle weszli Toa. Każdy z nich uwolnił Toa przetrzymywanych w celach. Wszyscy byli uwolnieni oprócz mnie i wtedy odezwał się Takanuva. -Zapomnieliśmy o moim przyjacielu- podbiegł do mojej celi zniszczył je jednym ruchem ręki gdy wyszedłem z cienia Takanuva mnie przedstawił- Oto jedyny sprawiedliwy Toa w tym wszechświecie oto Lesovikk- Wszyscy spojrzeli się na jednego z Turaga -Jesteś Lesovikk?- spytał się Turaga -Tak to ja Toa powietrza-odpowiedziałem -A ja jestem Turaga....Leskovikk wcześniej nazywałem się Lesovikk Toa powietrza- powiedział Turaga Leskovikk -Stałem się Turaga?- zapytałem zdumiony -Tak- i gdy Turaga Leskovikk podszedł do mnie i gdy dotkną mnie stało się coś dziwnego ja i Turaga połączyliśmy się powstał Toa Leskovikk połączenie Turagi i Toa z tymi samymi mocami dzięki temu mogłem pokonać Tuyet i odebrać jej Kamień Toa dzięki któremu Tuyet przeciągała na swoją stronę innych Toa. -To teraz idziemy rozprawić się z tą wiedźmą- powiedziałem Mroczne Kroniki (The dark chronicles) Part 5 Szliśmy przez miasto do siedziby Tuyet w Ga-Metru a na przedzie szedłem ja Toa Leskovikk. Po drodze pokonaliśmy paru innych Toa a gdy dotarliśmy przed jej kwaterę przywitała nas osobiście. -Witam cię Lesovikku. Dziękuję wam że go tutaj doprowadziliście teraz możecie iść- nikt się nie ruszył -Nikt cię nie poinformował? Nie jestem już tylko Lesovikkiem zmieniłem imię na Leskovikk a przy tym posiadłem nowe moce i mnie już nie pokonasz. A i to nie są twoi Toa to są moi przyjaciele- Tuyet trochę się zmartwiła -Twoi?- -Tak- wtedy użyła swojego kamienia który skierowała na mnie Leskovikk ukląkł -I co czujesz się słabszy?- zapytała -Nie tylko szukałem kamienia- wstałem -Jak to mój kamień na ciebie nie działa?- -No trochę działa ale już go nie masz- powiedziałem podrzucając go w prawej ręce -Jak to?- zapytała -Tak to że mogę zamieniać się w powietrze- -Nieee!!!!- wrzeszczała Wtedy wycelowałem w nią swój Rhoduka Teleportujący i Tuyet już nie było. Pod jej kwaterę zeszli się Toa i Matoranie. Pokłonili się mi. -Powstańcie nie jesteście już tylko marionetkami Tuyet- wtedy udeżyłem kamieniem w ziemię a gdy się rozkruszył w Turaga uderzył promień światła i w innych Toa z tego wymiaru. Turaga stali się z powrotem Toa Metru a Dume stał się z powrotem Toa ognia. -Leskovikk- wydyszał Toa Kulaus- Makuta z tego świata przeszli do naszego i zamierzają znowu uśpić Mata Nui- -Więc wracamy- odpowiedziałem -My idziemy z wami-odpowiedzieli Toa z wymiaru cienia. -Dobrze. Czas na wielką bitwę- powiedziałem z dumą -A więc wracamy- zadecydowali Toa Metru -Wracamy- krzyknęli wszyscy Toa razem . Armia Toa wkroczyła do Metru Nui przez portal. Każdy z Toa sprawdzał swoją broń i pancerz. -Słuchajcie mnie wszyscy Toa. To walka o wolność naszego i waszego świata jeżeli polegniemy.....Wszystko czego broniliśmy obróci się w pył i nie będzie już odwrotu- powiedziałem -A więc postarajcie się nie zginąć- powiedziałem z nutką żartu w głosie Gdy wszyscy Toa sprawdzili swoje opancerzenie i bronie udali się w kierunku Koloseum bo tam znajdowali się wszyscy Makuta. Gdy dotarli na miejsce każdy Makuta czekał już na Toa. Wtem odezwał się Teridax. -Czekaliśmy na was Toa- -A my na was- odpowiedziałem -To co zaczynamy?- -Zaczynamy- powiedziałem I rozgorzała walka miecze świstały i uderzały o pancerze przeciwników. Raz to szala zwycięstwa przeważała się na stronę Makuta a raz na stronę Toa. Wtem podleciał do mnie Teridax. -Może jeden na jednego?- zapytał się -Tak- powiedziałem ponieważ wiedziałwm że jeżeli wygram z Teridaxem to wszyscy inni Makuta padną, i udaliśmy się na szczyt Koloseum. Teridax zaczął atakować ale odpierałem jego ataki. W końcu gdy Makuta odsłonił czuły punkt swojego pancerza zaatakowałem. Uderzyłem swoim mieczem w bok Makuty. Przeciwnik upadł ale gdy się odwróciłem Makuta zamachną się i .......... myślał że uderzył mnie ale się mylił stałem za nim i dokończyłem swoje dzieło. Po tym zwycięstwie z dziury w kopule zleciała maska wprost w moje ręce i przyponmiałem sobie fresk z Koloesum. -Załóż ją- odezwał się głos Założyłem maskę i moje ciało zmieniło się w energię która uleciała w powietrze i uderzyła we wszystkich Makuta którzy wyli z bólu aż w końcu pozostał z nich tylko pył. Wylądowałem na ziemi a gdy światło zniknęło moja zbroja stała się złota. Wtedy znowu odezwał się głos: -Oto nowy Wielki Duch- odezwał się Mata Nui Wtedy wzleciałem w powietrze i zniknąłem gdy nagle odezwał się wszystkim znajomym głos z nieba. -Wita was nowy Wielki Duch ze stadionu w centrum wszechświata- -Teraz jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał kogoś uśpić będzie miał problem- powiedziałem już nie jako Leskovikk ale jako Les-gah Tak więc moje zadanie zostało spełnione. Na świecie nie ma już zła ani tyrani.Świat jest wolny!!!!!!